


Kurt Needs a Daddy III

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after, and Kurt's having second thoughts.  Not that he's the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Needs a Daddy III

Puck woke up first, still curled protectively around Kurt. At first he was confused, but then he remembered where he was. Looking down at Kurt, he smiled to see the younger boy’s left thumb firmly planted in his mouth. Kurt always looked younger than the other kids, but at this moment, sleeping, he looked even smaller.

He looked at the clock. It was only 8:30. Puck wanted to go back to sleep, but he really had to pee. And then he was really up, and he was kind of panicking a little bit. What the hell was he doing? God, Kurt could call the cops. Maybe he should call the cops. Puck took a shower, trying to calm himself down.

When he got out of the bathroom, Kurt was sitting in the hanging chair, his right foot resting on the ground, slowly spinning the chair, with his left knee up toward his chest. His chin was resting on his knee, and he was worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Puck knelt in front of Kurt and tugged his lip out from between his teeth, running a thumb over the bite marks, “what’cha thinking about baby?”

Kurt was silent for a minute, then he answered. “What are we doing?” His voice was small, and he wouldn’t make eye contact with Puck.

Puck didn’t really know how to respond. He didn’t even know what they were doing. So he decided to dodge the question.

“We’re sitting in your room. I was thinking we could have breakfast next.”

Kurt dropped his left foot to the floor and hit his thigh with a fist. “No. That’s not what I mean.” His voice was bordering on hysterical.

Puck dropped his head, looking at the ground. He told himself to man up. They couldn’t both freak out at the same time. Taking a breath, he raised his head back up, and met Kurt’s eyes. “I have no idea,” he said honestly. “I know that I actually liked last night. I know I want to do it again. And I think you liked it too”

Kurt gaped at Puck. Noah Puckerman wasn’t exactly known for being open and effusive with his emotions.

“What do you think we’re doing?”

Kurt didn’t know how to answer that. He didn’t want to want what happened, but he kind of did. And he didn’t know how to say that because it was weird. It was weird and strange and wrong, and Kurt already had enough weird and strange and wrong going on. He was already the gay kid who wore couture. He didn’t want to be the weird freak show baby kid who let Noah Puckerman give him baths too.

“I don’t know.”

Puck smiled, “So we don’t know together.” And with those words, Puck stood up, tugging Kurt’s hand, and pulled him up.

“How do you feel about waffles?”


End file.
